


Do I Wanna Know?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a fuck boiiiiiii, Burrgelica, But hope they do at the same time..., F/F, F/M, Hamliza, I hope that none of the ham cast reads this shit..., I'm Sorry, I'm gonna piss some people off, Lams - Freeform, Lots o' cheating, M/M, Meggy(I think thats the ship name), Thomas is a fuck boiiiiiiii, Thomgelica, Wat is tagging??????, jeffmads - Freeform, maybe smut???, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angelica, Thomas, Hercules and Aaron are in their third year of highschool. Maria, Alex, James, Lafayette and Eliza are in their second. John and Peggy are in their first. Everyone has known each other since elementary school except Alex who moved to NYC (where everyone lives in this) in Jr. High. It the middle of the school year. At the beginning the only people in relationships are Eliza and Alex, Thomas and Angelica, Lafayette and Hercules. That's all the background! I will try and notes at the beginning and end of every chapter!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first chapter!! Um I've been planning this fic for a long time and I'm just now getting to writing it. Some of you who follow my Instagram fan account (guns.for.hands__guns.and.ships) may already know what this is about from one of my posts. Anyways! Let's get into this!!!  
> Alex's POV

Alex walked into the lunchroom, walking over to the table he always sat at with his friends. He didn't have a lunch, although he hardly. He only ever took one when Eliza was worried about him being anorexic.

He sat down next to his Eliza, his girlfriend, and smiled. Giving her a short but soft kiss of the lips. He looked up to see Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr, fake gagging at them. 

"You're one to talk Thomas. Wasn't it just last week that I walked into you and Angelica in your underwear, making out?" Alex smirked, hearing the giggle of some of his friends behind him, and looking back to get a nasty glare from Angelica.

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked away with Aaron and James in defeat.

Alex turned back to his lunch table, a sly smile on his face. It was always great when he got the last word to Thomas. 

"Was that  _really_ necessary?" Angelica asked, Peggy and Eliza nodding in agreement. 

"My feud with Thomas is complicated Angelica. It was completely necessary for me to win this little game we have. You wouldn't get it. Thomas is rich, cocky, arrogant fool. I'm a poor, bastard, orphan and son of a whore. Those type of people don't really get along. But I still can not comprehend how you can date him without barfing every time you kiss." Alex responded while playing with Eliza's hair. He would not be convinced in any way by Angelica that Thomas is even a moderately goof person. He had been an ass since the day they had met. 

"Thomas is a good person.He's not nearly as bad as you think, and you could get along with him if you really tried. But you don't try." Angelica shot back. 

"Why don't we stop this argument and actually include everyone. Wouldn't that be-" Laurens said before being cut off. 

"I  _do_ try Angelica!" Alex said, raising his voice, causing a couple tables near them to look and stare at the two arguing. 

"Guys come let's not do this..." Hercules said, emerging from his and Laf's relationship bubble.

"Fine then. Prove it." Angelica snapped, completely ignoring John and Herc. "One week. No arguing with Thomas. Even if he tries to argue with you. If you do that, maybe I'll believe you. I Bet ten dollars you can't do it though."

"Deal." Alex replied. " It stops next Wednesday. Three o'clock sharp. Loser of the bet gives ten dollars to the other person,  _AND_ write a formal apology note, explaining how they were wrong." He added the second part, being confident in the fact the he was going to win, and that Angelica was a sore loser.

"Merde... you two are the worst." Lafayette sighed.

" _Deal_." Angelica said before standing up and leaving the lunchroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! I really didn't have much of a plan for this first chapter so I just went with it. I kinda like how it turned out. Excuse my TERRIBLE writing skills though. Lmao. If you liked it I would greatly appreciate if you left a comment and a kudos! I will try and get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
